10 Things That Annoy
by Deliliah and Nathan
Summary: Some people never learn. At least that's what Harry and Draco think about each other. Watch as the two drive the other nuts. AU, and OOC Draco especially. Alternating POV's.
1. Don't Sneak up Behind ME!

10 Things That Annoy

10 Things That Annoy

Number 1- Don't sneak up behind me!

I've been like this since I was rather young, and it got worse as the war progressed. I don't like people sneaking up behind me. I'll probably hex you, just from reflex, so honestly it's not a good idea. I've been living with Draco for three years now and he still doesn't get this concept, and still sneaks up on me. The last time ended with a rather comical visit to St. Mungos.

It was a couple of weeks ago; I was laying, vegged out on the sofa reading a random novel while listening to some mindless muggle television show, and not really paying attention to anything in particular. I thought Draco was in the kitchen, making dinner since we were expecting company. Despite the fact that he grew up with house elves on his every beck and call, he was a great cook. I glanced at the clock and sighed, Blaise and Pansy were coming at eight, and it had yet to reach seven thirty, oh well more reading time.

By five to eight I was out like a light with the thick novel lying open on the floor. Of course I had no clue of the time, I was asleep. Also little to my knowing Draco was slipping up behind me.

"Oi! Sleepy head! Time to get up, Blaise and Pans will be any minute!" He bellowed, and I jumped up with my wand pointed at the offending victim whom at that precise moment was unarmed.

"Pereo arachis" I growled, as a bright pink flash of light hit Draco in the chest turning him into a rather small chinchilla? Hmm…that wasn't what that spell was suppose to do

"Shit, sorry Dray," I muttered, picking him up and muttering the counter spell. "Holy hell, Dray, looks like a trip to Mungos is in order the doorbell rang not a minute later. The chinchilla scowled at me from my palm. "Hey, don't give me that, you should know not to sneak up behind me. Besides I could have done worse; I probably still could." I seethed, "C'mon in, it's unlocked." I shouted, and the door opened showing Blaise and Pansy.

"Hey Har, where would Dray be located?" Blaise asked me

"Um guys, Dray and I had a little accident, and well, we have to go to Mungos." I said, cautiously.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. Drakey-poo!" Pansy shrieked, reaching towards her wand.

"He snuck up behind me while I was sleeping, and well I turned him into a chinchilla." I grinned sheepishly as Blaise burst into laughter and Pansy looked torn between laughing and crying.

"We'll come with you buddy. Just to save you from Draco's wrath when he's back to normal." Blaise gasped between chuckles.

"Thanks." I muttered thanking god that I'd live a bit longer. I grabbed my coat, and rush out the door with Blaise and Pansy in tow.

"So, did you mean to change Drake into a chinchilla?" Blaise asked once we were headed to the hospital.

"Of course not, I was trying for a doorknob." I muttered, after handing Draco to Pansy to prevent biting.

"I see, and this is because he snuck up behind you?" Blaise continued.

"He knows I don't like that, cause of the war and my childhood. He shouldn't have done it." I whined crossing my arms like a small child.

"Draco! Top sticking your tongue out." Pansy scolded, after Draco tried to blow a raspberry at me. Finally we got into St. Mungos, and I had to explain why we were there.

"Well ma'am I was sleeping and Draco here…" I held up the chinchilla "snuck up on me and well I hexed him, but I kinda messed up the spell and can't undo it so we're here." I grinned, and she sighed as though she was tired of seeing me and Draco at the hospital. She got up and led us down to a room saying she'd send someone in soon. "Thanks, Jane." I called as she exited the room.

"On first name basis with the nurse, Harry?" Blaise asked sarcastically

"This isn't our first time visiting after an argument." I muttered, sitting Draco down on the bed.

Moments later our usual healer walked in and rolled her eyes at me. "So, Mr. Potter, what have you done to Mr. Malfoy today?" She wondered

"We need you to turn Draco back into a human, ma'am" Pansy offered, and the nurse glared at me.

"I accidentally turned him into a chinchilla, Zoë" I explained. Zoë looked over the top of her glasses

"You two never learn, do you?" She muttered, and I grinned and shook my head slowly. "Okay, what spell did you use?" she directed at me.

"Pereo arachis" I murmured, looking worried.

"Fine." after a quick amount of Latin mumbling Draco sat as a human; a very naked human.

"Holy crap Drake! What happened?" Blaise shouted, looking at his chest where several patches of discolored skin lay.

"I think I should have a look at those." Zoë stated, approaching the bed.

"Doc, I don't think that's necessary" Pansy started.

"And why not?" She demanded, whirling on the girl

"Because, well, those aren't from mistreatment." She blushed a bright scarlet and flashed me and Draco a look. "And, why didn't you two ell me about you guys being an item?!" She growled

"Because Pansy, you do not need to know everything about _our_ love life." Draco snarled, taking the trench coat I was offering him.

So, as this can teach you sneaking up behind a child who fought at the head of an army isn't a good idea. Also Pansy wasn't right on what was on Draco, just so you know. But Drake and I get along a lot better, seeing as we don't sneak up behind each other.

**Please review, it helps a lot with the creative process and keeps writer's block at bay. Thanks once again to VampireNina for her awesome betaing skills.**


	2. Don't Leave Wet Towels on the Bed!

10 Annoying Things

#2 Don't leave wet towels on the bed!

Almost every teenage girl's worst nightmare is to turn into her mother, whether she be nit picky, or overbearing no teenage female wants to be a mother's carbon copy. Well, that's exactly what's happening to me, and I'm a male! My name is Draco Malfoy, and three months ago I finally got involved with Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world, the golden boy, and my boyfriend. We had been just roommates, hardly a loving relationship, but now we share a room and bathroom.

Now I have a nit picky mom, anything that's out of place is considered an abomination. Well lucky for me I get to turn into that, and honestly it started with the towels. Yes the towels, not the dirty clothes or the filthy kitchen, the towels. You may think that that's a rather miniscule thing to obsess about; I mean it's a towel, nothing big, nothing that anyone really notices. Either way the thing about towels that annoys me is leaving them sopping wet on the bed.

Every morning I walk into our bedroom after my shower to be welcomed by a damp towel lying in a heap on my satin bed sheets! This only bothers me because the towel makes the bed wet and wet satin is the worst to sleep on. Then every day I storm downstairs clad in only a towel to yell at him and march him back upstairs to hang the blasted thing up. But see the problem is that the second Saturday of every month my parents come for a visit and are usually talking to Harry when I came down fully dressed, well last month I forgot this little fact of scheduling.

Well on this delightful day I once again padded into our room drying my hair to see a towel lying on my sheets, and wetting _my _sleeping area. I then proceeded to stomp downstairs into the sitting room where at that moment my parents resided, drinking tea, or in father's case firewhiskey (at like ten am).

"Potter! What have I told you about leaving _your _towels on _my _side of the bed?!" I ranted, shooting daggers at my boyfriend.

"Um, Drake." Harry muttered, making my attention go to my parents

"Oh hello mum, Father." I said politely before returning to Harry "Now the towel." I growled

Harry giggled, turning a slight pink colour "Dray, I think you should worry about your towel." He grinned, and I looked down to see my towel puddle around my feet.

"Draco, have some class! Put pants on before you go traipsing all over the place." Narcissa scolded, and I whipped around…yes I realized I was apparently brain-dead on this particular day.

A very drunk Lucius Malfoy who at this point had way too much alcohol for midmorning, leaned heavily on mother and giggled. "Hey Lookit, he takes after me." The rest of us in the room groaned, as he slumped onto the floor.

"You really should put him into AA classes or something 'Cissa" Harry commented, getting up to place my father back on the couch. "Drake, go put on some clothes, your mother doesn't want see that." He then suggested. I jogged upstairs, and came down moments later wearing a pair of sweatpants and an old t-shirt featuring Donald Duck.

"So mother, how are things at the manor?" I asked, sitting next to Harry and taking a glass of hot cocoa

"Oh you know a bit too quiet with out you there, but its okay." She admitted, a sad look crossing her face.

"Cissa, you know you're always welcome here, the floo's always open." Harry murmured quietly, and I nodded my head

"Yeah, maybe you can get scarhead here to put his towels up." I said, flashing him a stern glare.

"God what the hell does it matter?" Harry exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air in pure frustration.

"Because, those sheets are SATIN! Wet satin equals unhappy Draco." I hissed, crossing my arms.

"Oh My Gods! Could you be anymore gay? They're sheets." He growled, rolling his eyes

"You know Harry dear, Draco's right you shouldn't let satin get wet." Mother put in.

Harry looked pointedly at me "If you're not supposed to get satin wet, why do _we_ have them on our bed? I mean due to certain activities…" he dropped off.

"Harold James Potter! My mother is here, DO NOT scar her!" I snarled, noticing the blush showing on mother's face.

"Sorry Cissa, but he did start this delightful conversation idea." Harry blatantly pointed out, and I fought with myself not to stick my tongue out.

"Well none of this would've happened if you'd put up your towels!" I grumbled, and he batted his eyes at me. "Stop with the eyes." I commanded, just as father groggily sat up

Blinking wearily he mumbled "Hey, where'd all the pink flobberworms go?" Before promptly falling backwards passed out once again.

"That was weird." Harry stated

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" I shouted, rolling my eyes.

Needless to say, Harry no longer leaves the towels on the bed and we no longer use satin sheets. We never give father alcohol and mother visits twice a week. In the end that awkward day changed things for the best, and god is mother thankful.

**Okay, I forgot the disclaimer last chapter…but I own nothing since the lawsuit of me being JRK's heir hasn't been settled. This isn't betaed, but I wanted to get it up. Please review, I honestly appreciate all the favs and alerts I've been added to but I want reviews full of constructive criticism and thoughts**


	3. What Not to Call People

10 Things That Annoy

10 Things That Annoy

#3 don't call people mudblood or blood traitor

I have found in almost every friendship it helps if both parties are on good terms with the others friends. That being said, it was expected that when me and Draco started to room together that we meet each others friends and try to build a relationship. So that would be how the current proceedings started. Draco and I invited over Blaise, Pansy, Hermione, and Ron. During our seventh year both parties learned to like each other though me and Draco never found this to be mandatory; I mean we were friends, that was enough.

It was just tea, and the time to display our idea. See we, well I decided that both me and Draco would spend some time with all four of them as we pleased to better acquaint ourselves. When this started it was great for me, and with time we both started hanging out more as a group, and enjoyed each others company. That will come later on though; this is what happened at first.

It was Tuesday, or more specifically the twenty-eighth of June. I was coming home from a karate class with Blaise, and walked into the kitchen to grab a beer as Draco wouldn't be home for another hour from visiting the muggle zoo with Ron and Hermione. I was surprised to see Draco standing in front of a large mixing bowl filled with half made cake mix.

"Oh are you making cake?" I asked, peering into said bowl. Leaning next to him I realized he was murmuring something while smashing eggs, shell and all into the mix.

"Stupid mudblood!" Throw in an egg "Damn blood-traitor!" Another egg, then it was repeated.

"You know I doubt you'll win a Betty Crocker bake-off with that cake." I told him, getting a glare and an egg shot at me, "Hey I wasn't lying." I cried "You do realize that the shells are supposed to be in there?" I continued

"Yes, you dolt." He seethed, he returned to smashing eggs into the bowl "Your stupid friends and their opinions. A bunch of blood traitors and mudbloods! Their spawn aren't any better." He growled.

"There is nothing wring with my friends. Honestly if I can be friends with Blaise and tolerate Pansy; you can deal with Ron and Hermione and their opinions for one day a week." I told him, rubbing my temples.

"But Harry, they're so insufferable!" he whined, throwing a egg at the opposing kitchen wall.

I grabbed a towel and started to wipe the gooey mess off said wall "Dray, we really gotta get you some anger classes." I muttered

"Do not!" He defended himself. "Anyway if Ron could shut his mouth, I could deal with him, Hermione's not so bad as long as thinking's not involved." He grumbled.

I took an egg from his pile and smacked it on top of his slightly mussed blonde hair.

"What the hell was that for?!" he shouted, throwing yet another egg at my head, this once splattering on my forehead, dripping around my eyes

"You little prat!" I growled playfully before picking the bowl of goo and dumping it unceremoniously on his head.

"Har-bear!" He whined shaking his head like a dog "Now I'm all dirty!" He continued

"God please tell me you're not dirty from what I'm thinking." A familiar voice intoned

"Honestly Ronald, get your filthy head out of the gutter." Yet another voice chided.

"Hullo Ron, Mione." I called poking my head into the next room "What are you two doing here?" I asked

"Well we came to apologize to Draco; we were kinda rude earlier today." Hermione explained

Draco's chocolate goo covered head poked above mine "Apology accepted, now I need a shower. And shut you're mouth Ron it's unbecoming." He sneered.

"What happened?" Hermione asked

I grinned "Oh nothing, we just had a small argument on how to bake a cake and what not to call people.

**Yes I know it sucks, I don't even like it but after a week of staring at blank documents and paper I'll just post it. Sorry I'm late on posting but writers block is once again stalking me. Next chapter by Sunday. If you want to review go ahead if not oh well but please do it might give me inspiration **


	4. You Cannot Play with MY Hair

10 Things That Annoy

#4 Don't Play With My Hair!

I love my hair, and everyone knows it; either from getting hexed from touching it or seeing me fix it in the mornings, and sometimes because of both. After many people seeing the aforementioned things it was no surprise to anyone when I came out to be gay. Even my parents knew it and were okay with the idea. Now anyone who has ever met me should learn that I don't like my head touched, especially my hair; though my current boyfriend Harry Potter never learns.

Either way we had decided to do something Harry wanted to do on a rainy day in April. So at nine a.m. I found myself surrounded by small children in the local muggle orphanage.

"Mr. Draco! Look at me!" One of the smaller girls shouted, and I was forced to watch the child balance a plate sideways on her head.

Before I could say anything Harry interrupted. "Wow Estelle that's talent, isn't it Draco?" I nodded, secretly impressed with the girls skills.

"Yea, it's great." I muttered.

A set of paternal twins about three came up to me next, "Mister Draco, can we play with your hair?"

"No you may not." I snapped at them.

"Drake, be nice, they just wanna make you look all pretty." Harry grinned.

"Listen Potter, under no circumstances am I going to allow these urchins to touch my hair. I spend hours every morning to make it look this good and I am not about to even think about letting anyone or anything mess it up." I ranted.

Draco, you can fix it, just let them play with your hair. Besides, once we get home it doesn't stand a chance to stay all fixed up anyway."

"Why do you sound so sure of yourself Harry?"

"Why shouldn't I sound sure of myself? I'm usually right." He flashed me a smirk that was worthy of being from me. "Just let them play with your hair, it'll be worth your while, trust me."

"Potter, you're getting on my nerves. They aren't going to play with my hair, who knows what germs and diseases they have on their hands that could ruin my hair."

"You're such a ponce." He snorted.

"I am not, and to prove it to you I'll let them play with my hair." I smiled as though I had beaten him.

"That's all I ask hon." He grinned, and then it hit me.

"You little bugger, you tricked me!" I accused.

"I did no such thing, you're being delusional." He shook his head. "Anyone want to play kickball outside?" he called and about fifteen children came and crowded around his legs.

Harry herded the group outside, leaving me with four young kids ready to give my hair a makeover, much to my dismay. A few hours later when we left the orphanage, I was desperately seeking a brush. My hair which had been hanging perfectly straight around my head when we arrived now stood in a dozen or so pigtails on my scalp. Then to make matters all the more worse, Harry had forbidden me from taking them out until we had made it away from the building.

"Please can I fix my hair now?" I whined as soon as I could no longer see the orphanage in the side view mirror.

"Aw, come on Drake, I think it's cute." He giggled, yes, Harry Potter, savior of the wizarding world actually giggled.

"I think it makes me look stupid." I huffed, "Now give me back my brush." I tried to grab the hygiene tool hidden under his leg.

"No! I want you to keep the hair-do…or at least let me take pictures for Ron."

"I swear to Merlin if you EVER think about thinking about telling the blood traitor about this I'll castrate you." I threatened.

"Fine. Look, we're almost home. Let me take it out and play with it for a while and I promise to forget about the very notion of telling Ronald."

"You better." I grumbled, slouching in my seat and mumbling about the unfairness of this situation. It was only ten minutes later that we pulled into our driveway, and I all but ran into the house before any living thing could so much as glance at me.

"Drakey-poo, come on out to the sitting room so I can fix your hair." Harry yelled up the stairs. I trudged down the stairs into the main room and plopped on the couch.

"What have I told you about using that dreadful nickname Potter?" I snapped, "Merlin, you never listen! I've hated that nickname from the second Pansy gave it to me, and I have no clue how many times I've explained the hair thing to you. You're really thick Harry, really thick."

"Hush you git, and hold still." He sat behind me and started to take out the pigtails.

"Ouch, you're hurting me!" I whined. "Be careful."

"You whine to much, besides, that was the last one." He dropped another hair tie in my lap and began to run a brush through my locks. "You'd look really cute with troll hair." He mused, holding handfuls of platinum hair up in the air.

"Don't even think about it Potter." I snarled, "It won't happen now or any other time or place."

"You keep on counting on that Draco." He muttered, pecking my cheek. He left my hair alone and by ten that night I was laying down to sleep.

"HAROLD JAMES POTTER!!!" I screamed the next morning, flinching as the sound echoed through the bathroom. Waiting for him to show himself, I once again tried to make my hair go back to the flat state it belonged in. Harry came to stand in the doorway, grinning like an idiot.

"You screamed dear?" he asked as though not seeing my plight.

"Is there something you'd like to tell me?" I asked quietly.

"No…is there something you need to tell me?"

"Could I borrow your wand?" he handed me the slender stick of wood. I muttered something and waved it before reading the three spells hovering in front of the wands' tip. "Harry darling, would you do me a favour and put my hair back to it proper state." I kept my voice level as I handed the wand back to its owner.

"Nope." In a flash I was holding him on the floor, twisting his arm.

"Put it right. NOW!" I yelled.

"NEVER!" remembering my own wand I got off my boyfriend and using my own magic, set my hair straight, then resumed my position in front of Harry. Giving my wand a quick wave and an incomprehensible bit of Latin, Harry was looking at me expectantly.

"What was that suppose to do? Because I don't think it worked."

"Oh it worked. Try touching my hair." He obeyed, and reached out to grab my head, only to be shocked.

"Bugger."

"Yep, and that will happen every single time you try to touch." I smirked as the ebony hair man sucked at him fingers.

Even to this day Harry is still thick headed, and never learns not to touch my head. He still gets a good zap every now and again. Though Pansy and Blaise find it a great source of entertainment. I still hate to have my hair touched, and messed with, but as Harry puts it I guess one of these days I'll have to get over my poncy self and deal with it. I say I'll cross that bridge if and when I come to it.

_______________________________________________________________________

Um…well while going through a bunch of old papers from last year, I found the outline for this and realized "Hey I haven't updated this in over a year. I seem to have regained my ability to work on this fic, so I still plan on finishing it. As always, the reserve on the Harry Potter plot line is way over the amount of money I own so nothing belongs to me. Please R&R!!!


	5. Don't Mess with My Mess

10 Things That Annoy

#5 Don't Mess with MY Mess!

Due to habit I am a messy person. You would know this with one single glance into any room I inhabit. You'd think that whomever I'd live with would be at best a messy person as well or at worst a person who knows of my habits and accepts them. Draco Abraxus Malfoy was neither of these things. In fact he was my complete opposite of myself, a _neat freak_.

Now I know one would think that we'd come to a happy medium between our habits, but no. For you see, if you know anything about Draco Malfoy, you know that he is spoilt and it's his way or no way. This would give excellent insight as to why I'm where I'm at right now. On my hands and knees, searching frantically for my cufflinks thanks to Dracos' cleaning.

"Drake." I called, "Where did you put my cufflinks? I need them and they're not where I left them."

"Well where did you leave them." He said from the bathroom where he was currently fixing his hair as both of us were working on getting ready to go to the Auror's banquet.

"I thought I threw them under the bed last time I wore them…but then again you were sucking on my neck, they might've ended up under the dresser…"

"Honestly Harry, can you keep track of anything?" he sighed, coming from the bathroom holding a tie.

"Haven't lost you yet have I?" I mumbled, only to be hit on the back of the head.

"You git! I'll have you know I'm still here because I choose to be, your lack of keeping things organized has nothing to do with not losing me!" wincing from his shrill yelling I lowered my body closer to the ground to look farther under the bed.

"Why don't you just accio the bloody things?" Draco asked above me.

"If you remember my wand's being fixed since I broke it in battle the other day."

"Then I'll summon them." He sighed.

"You can't."

"Why can't I?" he looked really confused.

"You sat there and watched me put a charm on my things so you couldn't summon them to organize everything."

"Forgot about that. I've got to go and find my good loafers, so I'll leave you to your searching." With that Draco slipped out the door, leaving me to destroy the room. Ten minutes later when Draco reappeared in the doorway, his jaw hanging open.

"How exactly did you do this without magic in ten minutes?" he gasped.

"I dunno, it's a gift really." I smiled thoughtfully. "Where do you put jewelry and such?"

"In the vanity."

"What in bloody hell is a vanity?"

"You are absolutely hopeless Harry. Now, I'm ready, I'll be downstairs when you're ready." Once again he left the room. Quickly I went after him.

"Hon, you never told me what and where the vanity thingy is!"

"Go and look it up on your muggle telecompter."

"It's computer Dray, we've gone through this." I followed him down to the sitting room, and plopped onto the couch. "You know, forget it. I'll go without them. We're late already, let's go."

****

The next morning I woke up at around noon, only to see every single thing in the room in immaculate order. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, the cleanness could only mean three things…Draco was in a mood, the entire house was clean, and not only did I not stand a chance in finding my cufflinks, but I knew I couldn't find anything.

Crawling out of bed I fixed the covers and made a point to put my pajamas in the dirty clothing hamper. I walked downstairs cautiously, looking at the swept stairs and polished banister in awe. Once I had made it to the sitting room, I sat on the couch intent on reading, only to find the usually messy coffee table spotless.

"Draco? Drakey?" I hollered, moving into the kitchen. Instead of finding my lover, I found a purple sticky note on the table. "Harry, I've run to the market, be back at two. DON'T mess anything up. Or Else." I read out loud. Backtracking into the sitting room, I looked under everything, hoping to discover my missing books. Instead I found my cufflinks. Leaving them under there, I sat on the table behind me.

"Well Harry, looks like you have to face a dragon when he gets home." I spoke to myself. "Let's destroy the clean." I ran back upstairs, and starting with the bathroom, threw everything that Draco had folded, organized, and placed into drawers on the floors and every other surface.

At a quarter after two Draco walked through the front door to see me sprawled out on top of an old bean bag I'd found stuffed in the crawl space, everything in our house strewn about me.

"Harold James Potter. What have you done to my house?!" he seethed, setting the grocery bags on the floor.

"You messed with my mess Drake, I couldn't find anything." I smirked, picking up a book.

"You're cleaning this entire mess up." He growled.

Draco did make me clean every single mess I'd made, much to my dismay. I learned not to leave messes all over. Well actually I was more or less threatened to an inch of my life if I didn't become cleaner.

________________________________________________________________________

Yeah, I'm in no way happy with this chapter, but I can't do anything else with it. Please read and review.


	6. The Cookies are MINE!

10 Things That Annoy

#6 The Cookies are Mine!

"Harry, have you seen my special cookies?" I yelled, reaching farther back into the cabinet I needed a stool to get to in the first place. My boyfriend came and leaned on the doorframe of the kitchen.

"What cookies?" even though I couldn't see him I knew he was staring at my ass.

"The double chocolate mint chip ones that I have to order from Japan, and then they take a month to get here. I know I had at least three boxes left…"

"Wait, the ones in the gray package?"

"Yeah, those, did you move them?" I jumped down from the stool. "I had a really stressing day at the office, and I wanted to lie in the tub and eat a few."

"You don't say…" he's started doing his nervous habit of running his hand through his black locks, making them even messier then usual. "I had one of those days too."

"You ate them?!" I snapped.

"Well, we were all out of Oreos…"

"Harold Potter, you ate my cookies didn't you?"

"Well, I didn't mean to eat as many as I did."

I stared at him. "How did you eat three boxes of cookies in one afternoon! You only got off two hours ago."

"Actually, it was more like three hours ago; I finished my case early and clocked out."

"That's still not explaining why and how you ate three boxes of my cookies!" he opened his mouth to speak. "And no, not having any Oreos isn't an excuse. For Merlin's sake, they're in the cookie jar." I pulled the lid off the purple frog that stored cookies.

"Why am I on trial here?" he snapped, "If you put your cookies in the cookie jar, then I wouldn't have found them!"

"I shouldn't have to hide my food! If you had half a brain then you would've looked harder for your own cookies."

"Don't you take that tone with me Draco!" he growled. "Eat some Oreos and be happy. I'll order you more cookies on the computer as soon as you're in the tub."

"Why in Merlin's name would I, _Draco Malfoy_ eat a common cookie like an Oreo?" I snarl, "I demand you find my cookies within the next two minutes or there will me hell to pay Harry, Hell." I crossed my arms defiantly in front of my stomach and watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and frowned.

"Dray, come on, how am I supposed to get Japanese cookies in two minutes?" he made a move to slide behind me and wrap his arms around me. "I can't speak or read a lick of Japanese so apparating would me futile." I shrugged my way out of his grasp, not going to be swayed from my threat.

"I don't really care." I glowered meanly at him. "I'm going to be upstairs running my bath, and I better have a box of cookies waiting for me when I come down to get my house shoes." With that final statement hanging in the air, I spun around and stomped up the stairs.

Once I had my scented water filling the bathtub, I decided that I'd been a bit hard on Harry. I'd known that he wasn't the brightest blub in the box, and would've never found those cookies; that was why they were in the cookie jar in the first place. He'd pissed me off last week so I hid his comfort food from him. I didn't bother returning downstairs; instead I just sunk into the bubble covered water. Just as I started washing my hair, I'm alerted by a creak that the door's opening. I shook wet strands of hair from my face and glanced to the door, seeing Harry sheepishly standing in the small opening.

"Hey." He muttered. "I um, managed to get your cookies." He warily held up a familiar gray package.

"Thanks, you didn't have to…" I smiled guiltily.

"Sure, because you always threaten hell when I don't have to do something." He rolled his eyes. "I'm going to make dinner. Here's your cookies and enjoy your bath." He placed the unopened box on the edge of the bathtub and disappeared from the bathroom.

For several minutes I laid in my mass of bubbles, staring at the cookies innocently sitting on the porcelain, cursing myself for being so mean to my boyfriend. In fact I didn't even touch the cookies. I removed myself from the tub and wrapped one of the big fluffy towels Harry insisted we got around my waist and swept downstairs. I smiled evilly, watching my beau dance around the kitchen cooking, oblivious to the fact that I was out of the bathroom. Silently I stepped into the kitchen and started humming along with the radio, making him jump.

"Draco, I thought you were bathing…" he stammered, slowly lowering the frying pan he decided to use as a weapon.

"I was, but I think I was mean to you." I mumbled, scraping my bare foot on the tile floor.

"You don't say?" he said sarcastically, turning back to the stove. "I had to apparate to Japan to get cookies so you wouldn't glue my balls to my thigh or something." Against my better judgment, I snorted at his accusation.

"I wouldn't have done anything." I crossed my arms. "I love you too much. You should just know better then to eat my cookies." I walked up behind him and hugged him. "Do you forgive me?"

"Yeah, I do." He grinned, pecking my on the lips.

Anymore, Harry and I have developed a system of hiding our respective foods at our own special places, and removing the items in secret. Best of all, I always have my cookies on hand when I'm in the bathroom…shit; Harry's reading this over my shoulder. I better go and rescue my food.

Heh heh, this is Harry, I'm not really going to steal his cookies! Bye.


	7. Don't Look Over my Shoulder

**Ten Things That Annoy #7**

**Don't Watch Over My Shoulder.**

Do you ever get that feeling that somewhere, eyes are watching your every move? Personally, that feeling makes my skin crawl and I get all antsy. Now, I know that I know Draco lives in the same house as I do, but every time, without fail that I feel eyes staring at me, I overreact. Unluckily for me, Draco takes some sort of sadistic joy in watching me in secret.

"Dray, you're doing it again." I snapped, automatically closing the screen to my laptop. That couch shifted as Draco plopped on the other end of the piece of furniture.

"What's it going to hurt if I read what you're writing?" he pouted, crossing his arms.

"I don't like people reading over my shoulder and you know it Drakey" I cooed, waggling one finger at my moody boyfriend.

"Don't degrade me Potter." He growled, smacking my hand sharply. "If I can't read what you're writing, you can't eat what I'm cooking for dinner." He smiled triumphantly and started off to the kitchen.

Rolling my eyes, I saved my document without turning the screen back up and followed him into the other room. Draco was slamming pots and pans around on the stove, so I made a wide arc around him to avoid getting smacked upside the head and arrived at my personal cupboard. I tried to ignore the stare Draco trained at my back as I removed several snack sized bags of crisps and such. I know you're probably all wondering why I didn't just conjure up some food, but honestly, I don't rightly know.

I took my snack food and laptop up to my study and reopened my file there; hoping Draco wouldn't barge into my room unexpectedly. I'd just popped open a bag of crisps and begun typing again when an owl tapped on my window, and I had to disrupt my groove to see who sent me what. Once I had removed the scroll from the owl and sat back at my desk, I unrolled the mail, a strange look crossing my face upon seeing the blank piece of parchment.

Shrugging, I dropped the curly paper in the trash bin and returned to my typing and eating. A good twenty minutes later I was straight in that space of typing the most awesome thing ever, and boom…I got that feeling creeping up the back of my neck.

"Draco, I know you're in here." I called, spinning around in my chair and viewing my office. Seeing that no one was in the room with me, I turned back to the oak desk taking up most of the room and stared at the computer screen.

I didn't bother going downstairs when the clock struck seven, knowing Dray hadn't cooked for me, and no way in hell was I begging. So I stayed up in my office, ignoring the scent of steak and potatoes. Draco was trying to be vindictive, so I had to ignore him, no way was I letting him read my wedding vows before I'd even proposed!

Only a few minutes after Draco started his dinner, I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was in the room with me, watching my every move. I took a deep breath, hoping to calm myself and get rid of the creepy feeling. When that failed, I moved away from the desk, making sure to turn off my computer, and started to search my office.

"I know you're in here…" I mumbled to the air, flipping over an armchair. So far I'd moved everything in the room except for my desk, had yet find anyone, and I had yet to shake the creepy crawly feeling.

"Obviously you have to be under the desk." I whispered, glaring at the desk and wondering how exactly to move the thing. I stood there for several seconds, staring at the large piece of wood before I realized I had a wand sitting on the corner of the furniture I needed to move.

Shaking my head, I grabbed my wand and levitated the desk, slamming it against the other wall. I winced at the banging, cursing the sky when no one's behind it. While I stood there, breathing heavily, Draco ran upstairs and watched me through the door.

"What the hell?!" he yelled, looking around the destroyed room.

"There was someone watching me. Swear."

"Duh Potter, your owl's been up here all day." He pointed to Hedwig who was sitting on the perch in the corner. While I gawked at my pet, feeling really stupid, Draco righted the room.

"Sorry for getting so mad earlier Dray." I apologize, wrapping him in a tight hug. "Forgive me?"

"Yes." He agreed, "Let's go and eat." He led me down to the kitchen where, lo and behold, he'd cooked me dinner!

Since then, Draco and I have reached an agreement that he stays out of my computer as long as I don't destroy anything in the house…and send him flowers at work once a week. Oh well, I like my privacy.

* * *

Thanks for all the alerts I've received on the last two chapters! It really helps me want to finish this fic. I've got two more Draco chapters and one more Harry one, but no ideas. If you'd like to leave a review with a pet peeve idea and possibly some constructive criticism I may use it on the last three chapters. Once again, I own nothing…


End file.
